Ellanna
Princess Ellanna is the Party girl She is the fifth girl of the club to be introduced, the first being Lilliana Harrison. Ellanna first appears in'' A fairy of light is born Meet Ayan and the other She is the catalyst for Lillianna beginning to discver who she really is. Ellanna has been kept at home for home school. She loves fashoin she loves her Friends. She will stick to her friends no mader what. She is like a big sister to the frist member of the group Lillianna. So she is in the same grade as the other that doesn't have to do with Cynthia and Rossa. She love going shopping with the new member of the group Cynthia. Ellanna was close to the formal member '''Nyx' but after she laft ellanna made a new firend in the princess of Helion V Cynthia. Personality Profile Ellanna a 17 year-old black hair girl described as being the daughter of noth and south thunder and greek goddess and God. Even though she is usually proud and self-centered, Ellanna cares about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Ellanna is always seen wearing a smile on her face, or cracking jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, Ellanna has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion: which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Ellanna often gives fashion advice to her friends. Appearance List of Ellanna Outfits Princess of Thundering When we first see Ellanna after she powers down from her Chamix(winx) form she wears a bright Green and Pink dress. On her head, she wears a Gold crown with three Light pink gems inside her crown and the center of her crown is a heart with a light green and Light pink thunderboilt going down to the bottom of the heart. Gallery/Ellanna Civilian Ellanna is a short Nativative American girl with long Black hair, brown eyes, white skin tone, and an attractive face. Her daily outfit in season 1 and 2 is a Light gray over blouse that is over a dark pink and black Spattiastrars shirt and a white and black pin stripe skirt with Brown strapes Heels and she has a light gray handband with gold laines . Her outfit for season 3 is a pink dress with white stripes along with a light green belt and Pink high heel shoes. In season 4 she wears an light green tube dress with Pink on the top and bottom. Her shoes are Light green and pink heels with pinksocks and light Pink and Light green ankle straps. Ellanna always has jewlery on.In Season 5 She wears a Light Green overtop blouse and under the Light green overtop is a pink Spattiastrars top and wears navy blue or(dark blue) skinney Jeans and in her Hair is in a light green Handband or In a ponytail and has black boots that goes up to her Knees. ﻿''' Winx(charmix) Ellanna winx Outfit is Light Green her top is short and her Skrit is mini with cuts on the sidnes her boots are Light Green halfcaff she has a Light gold Tiara her wings are white and light green it look like dragonfly wings and she has light gold upper arm band and light Gold werist bands and same pink in her outfit and she has sea green gloves and light gold bands on her Boots. '''Charmix Ellanna 's Charmix is a silver Thunderboilt pin with a Green and pink jewel with a Pink circle with a gray clond and a thunderboilt comeing out of the gray clond bag at her waist. Enchantix Ellanna Enchantix is Light Green two peace with pink Undertop it is connect with the light green overtop and light blue topbalt with a thunderboilt in the middled of the topbalt and Ellanna's has a very short mini skrit with a light blue small balt and the top has a ceethrew very light green bottam that is connect to her top Ellanna's glove are long up to her upperarm and sea green and her hair is Longer with a half braid and PInk on her banges Ellanna she has pink strappy barefoot sandals connected by a Thunderboilt and Her wings are pink,gray and white , light gray with a same light green small gem all around the pink borders and she has dark pink gems at the ends of her wings with a light garay or Sivler gems at the end of the Dark Pink gems Her Enchantix wings are like the Swallowtail butterfly. 'Believix' Ellanna Believix is Light Green Top with paffs she has pink raffles on her top and Light Pink raffles on the bottam of her top is a tank top and her skirt is mini Skirt that light Green and under the skrit is pink frill.She has mid-forearm small gloves fergless with a big hole in the middle of the gloves and the gloves there are sea Green she has light pink bands arond her gloves her shones are above the akles she has pink long tonges and Light Pink Platforms she has thing high pink socks.Her wings are like butterfly wings but midlong and are light green,light pink and Aqua Green.Her hair is light black and in pigtails and she has pink highlights. ' Lovix' Ellanna's Lovix is a Light green top with an white fleece belt with thunderboilt onit , shirt, boots, and gloves that have white fleece on them. She also wears knee high socks of the same color. Her wings are transparent, Light pink and light green with pink borders. Her wings also have ember crystal shape jewels on the upper corners. In this power up, her attack is snowy thunder. Sophix Ellanna 's Sophix is an Light green shirt and the pink and Yellow flowers and a light pink layer connect with a big pink and yellow flower in the center of the shirt, a Light green and pink skirt and florescent high-heels.Her wings become sea green and Light Yellow with Light Pink borders. Her attack in this power up is Summer Storm. List of Ellanna's spells Winx Thunder Boilt Thunder Bird Blast Thunder blaster Enchantix Enchant thunderboilt Thunderboilt Believix ''' Haeling Thunder Thunder Of Hope Sophix Summer Storm Lovix Snowy Thunder '''Magical Abilities Ellanna's attacks come from Thunder, but practically all of her attacks are Thunder. This may be because she comes from Thundering, where she is the princess, and this gives more emphasis to Thunder. Ellanna's attacks are mainly based around Thunder and thunder storms, which can be explained by her connection to Thunder. Ellanna can throw blasts of thunder energy and can make balls of thunder. She has also used an attack called thunder Blast which schock things. She can concentrate her energy to make herself glow brightly with thunder light. Ellanna can create streaks of thunder power and is able to create explosions of Thunder bloit. She can shape thunder in to barriers and shields, which is extremely useful. She can conjure thunder in any area, no matter how light or dark it is. Due to Ellanna being from Thundering, she is majorly affected by thunder. She gains her energy from thunder storms and is heavily weakened when lighten is ues. It is stated that Ellanna is also connected to the Greek gods and goddess, but only two attacks have appeared representing this: Enchantix thunder Shield and zeuns shield. Ellanna also has the Ring of Thundringa(thundering befor her mother and father took over as the new king and queen) and which conveniently transforms into a magical scepter once inwind wiild when needed. This ring allows her to focus on her energy or teleport people. However, after the sixth episode, in which she takes the ring back from The Dark fairies, who stole it in the previous episode, the ring has only made a handful of appearances since, and has no longer been seen to be used by her after she gained her Enchantix. Curiosities Favourite Food: Salads. *'Favourite Colour:' Pink,Light pink,Yellow,Light Green *'Favourite Hobby:' Shopping and Fashion Designing *'Favourite Pet:' Little Puppies,Cats *'Ideal Boyfriend: '''Zacker( Zack) *'Best Friends: Lillianna,Zacker(Zack),Alyra *'''Favourite Movies: Comedies. *'Loves:' Shopping! *'Hates:' Math *'Favourite Music:' Anything that makes her Dance *'Favourite Shoes:' All. *'Favourite Subject:' Do I have to choose? ...Metamorphology. *'Favourite Spell:' Thunder Bird Blast. *'Motto: '"They don't call me the fashion Diva for nothing Category:Chrarcters Category:Fairies